This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) study results were announced in June, 1993 and demonstrated that intensive treatment of type I diabetes with maintenance of good control of glycemia retarded retinopathy, nephropathy, and neuropathy. DCCT subjects continue to be followed as participants in the Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention and Complications (EDIC).